


Come Over And Make Dinner

by akso, orphan_account



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on an AU by crazyanime3, Everyone gets to live, Family, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Fic??, Mahiru And Kuro Are Mostly Platonic, Momhiru, Other, Servamp Age AU, its cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akso/pseuds/akso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a house where nobody can really cook, where nobody can wash clothes and where nobody can vacuum to save their life, housewife MahiMahi is needed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an AU by Crazyanime3 on tumblr, check them out! Their art is amaze.

**-Kuro's POV-**

I loved my siblings, _I swear._

Just not first thing on Monday morning...

"Hugh! Get outta the bathroom!" I heard Hyde yell as he buried my face deeper into the pillow.

"Three... Two... O-" I began counting down to my inevitable fate, but was cut off by the door opening (and it slamming into the wall).

"Nii-san! Hugh's taking too long again! And I have dress rehearsals today!" I was honestly surprised that Hyde didn't shatter his glasses considering how loud he screamed.

"What a pain. Go get Wrath to do something." My words were probably muffled by the pillow.

Miraculously, he _actually_ did what I told him. Granted, he ran into a wall on the way out. I checked the time on my phone. I'd have to wake up Tsubaki soon, if they didn't already.

**-Hyde's POV-**

Today was the day.

I was going  to tell Ophelia I loved her.

I'd watched a TON of romance plays so I was _basically_ a ladies man. Plus, since the dress rehearsal was today I'd be able to wear my awesome costume when I confessed!

On Saturday, I'd mastered the skill of climbing trees at the low price of breaking my arm, and I only cried a little in the ER.  Ophelia also drew flowers on it yesterday so now I never wanna take it off! World End and I were walking  through the gate after our brothers and sister left us (and Lily went to his preschool).

"Hey, d'ya think it'll get you signatures? The cast." World turned to me.

" _Obviously_! I'm like, the most popular kid in my year!" I might've been a little over confident.

"Yeah, right!" He laughed.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

"Stupid drama teacher..." I muttered, kicking one of the props.

They said I wouldn't be able to perform in the play with my arm, what the heck kind of logic was that? Now I wouldn't even be able to confess to Ophelia because I couldn't wear my costume! This might've just been the worst day of my entire life. I decided against breaking any more props so that big sis wouldn't kick my butt.

"Don't you ever get tired of that dumb scarf?" I felt Licht pull on my scarf from behind me, and I whipped it away from him.

"Says you! You're always wearing that weird backpack!" I was an absolute comeback master.

"But that's because..."  
"I'm an angel!" We said in sync, and he looked like I caught him off guard.

"Anyway, Ophelia told me to ask if you wanted to go on the playground before lunch is over..." He scratched the back of his head. I didn't even answer him, I just ran straight to our low-budget jungle gym and saw Ophelia sitting atop the monkey bars, talking to some kid on the ground.

I then noticed that he had a cast too, with flowers on it. And they were like, really pretty. Rainbow  and everything!

_**This kid was DEAD.** _

I ran up to him, and pointed a finger. "Why do you have flowers on your arm!?" I shouted, grabbing the attention of a few kids.

"Oh, hi Hyde! I drew them on Lilac's cast, they're pretty aren't they?" Ophelia waved and my cheeks went red.

I opened my mouth to say something, but the bell rang. 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Lily's POV-**

The day was almost over and kids were getting picked up, but my siblings were always late. Not that I minded.

I saw him in the sandbox, but he was 'reading'.

"I really don't get how you can understand those weird symbols." I sat down.

"Well, 'Kuni taught me how. But I don't really get all of it. I like the pictures more." Misono turned a page. He was a year younger than everyone else at the school, but he knew more.

"Do you like my butterfly wings? Jeje got them for me!" I turned around, they were probably lopsided.

"I guess they're pretty..." He shrugged

I picked up a pink bucket nearby and filled it with sand.

"Lily! Don't sift sand in my hair!" He tried combing his hair with his tiny hands.

"Wanna build somethin'?" I smiled.

We started just making some sort deformed castle, but by four year old standards, it was pretty good, until some kid's foot landed on it.

"What was that for?!" Misono stood up to try and look intimidating, but the girl was at least a head taller than him.

"Woah, you're small!" She didn't sound surprised or anything, just mean.

"Hey, don't be rude to him.." I stood up, level with her. I didn't want to start conflict or anything, but I wasn't just gonna let her be mean to Misono.

Silence.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" She looked genuinely confused.

"You're wearing butterfly wings and pink stuff." She pointed at my shirt.

"I'm a boy-" I started.

"You're mean!" Misono pouted, and out of nowhere she pushed him. It wasn't hard, but Misono was pretty weak so he fell back and hit his head.

I then saw Jeje and Misono's big brother standing there, looking pretty angry and the girl ran off.

They didn't really do anything, except help Misono up when I said bye.

**-Kuro's POV-**

"Seriously? You're only making noodles! Your siblings will be home soon!" Mahiru tried to scold me about my magnificent cooking skills.

"How come you're home already anyway..." I sighed.

"I used my free period to come here and help with dinner, obviously." He said like it was the most normal thing. Tsubaki tried to grab my face from the baby sling I had him in, so Mahiru gave him 'Belkia'. Seriously, what a weird name for a doll.

"Most people don't do that for their friendly neighbourhood NEET." I yawned.

"Well I do, becau-"

"NII-SAN~ WE'RE HOME!" I heard Hyde shout. Wait, what was Mahiru trying to say?

 _'Here they come..._ ' I thought.

" _Nii-san, can you help me finish colouring this?"_ Lily looked up at me.

"Ask Jeje."

" _Nii-san, can you help me with reciting lines?"_ Hyde pulled my hair.

"Ask Wrath."

" _Nii-san, what's for dinner?"_ World half-demanded.

"Noodles."

"Actually, I'll make some spaghetti." Mahiru corrected me. I nodded, free dinner.

**\---------------------------------------------**

The nine of us sat on the floor, eating the spaghetti like it was made by the gods. And as far as I was concerned, it was.

 _"Can Mahiru make dinner every night?"_  
_"This is way better than Nii-san's!"_  
I felt like I should've been offended, but I wasn't. I turned to Mahiru.

"Can Mahiru-sama make us dinner every night?" I tilted my head, and he looked flustered. I was proud of myself.

"I-I'll try..." He stuttered, turning away. I smiled.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**-Third Person POV-**

"Kuro... What're you supposed to be?" Mahiru stood outside his neighbours door, examining the regular shirt, jeans and jacket that Kuro was wearing just like any other day.

"I'm.. I'm a NEET." Kuro rubbed the back of his neck, Mahiru raised an eyebrow.

"What're _YOU_ supposed to be, Mahi?" He attempted to retaliate.

"I'm a witch! Can't you tell?"  
"Not really... I mean, you wear some weird clothes and it's _not_ exactly unusual to see you with cleaning suppli-" Kuro stopped himself while he saw Mahiru's eye twitch.

Kuro hadn't wanted to take his siblings around the neighbourhood, so Mahiru volunteered to help organise a Halloween party at his house. Almost everyone had invited at least somebody.

Mahiru invited a friend from school.

Kuro couldn't be bothered.

Hugh invited a tall underclassman.

Mikuni invited himself, to Jeje's despair.

Wrath invited some boy from her class.

Hyde invited some violent show off pianist, and a girl he hung out with.

And Lily invited Mikuni's younger brother.

Almost everyone had arrived, aside from the Alicein brothers and Sakuya.  Even though three weirdos were missing, _(for now)_ that didn't stop things from getting a little out of hand.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Hyde's POV-**

"Come on! Just let me have _one_!"

"Hyde, you can't have artificially coloured candy. It makes you way too hyperactive!" _Momhiru_ put the bowl on a higher shelf. What a terrible guy, taking what I love away from me.

"Nii-san, tell him to give me some!" I turned to Kuro, _my big brother would never let me down!_

"No way, last time you had that you were practically bouncing off the walls." _He let me down._

"Stupid Hyde. Mahiru, could I _please_ have one?" Licht came up behind me. Mahiru gave him a gummy bear with no hesitation whatsoever. 

"Can I have one too, _please_?" Ophelia was there now too.

Mahiru also gave one to her.

"What is this?!" I yelled, half the county probably heard me, but that was to point.

"You could always just have some _plain_ coloured cand-" Mahiru started, I cut him off.

"No! No! No! It _HAS_ to have cool colours!"

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Jeje's POV-**

"Jeje~ I'm here! I brought your costume, and Abel-chan too!" I got up, shut my door, locked it, and probably set a new record.

"Jeje's not here right now!" It took me a few seconds to realise what I had said, and I internally face palmed.

I heard footsteps go away, the idiot must've fallen for it.

I closed my eyes and sighed in relief. It wasn't that I didn't like Mikuni, but he got on my nerves sometimes (a lot).

I opened one eye, and saw my 'friend' waving at me, climbing through my window. He was wearing a brown wig, tied into  two plaits, and he was dressed like that stupid doll. I threw the closest thing to me at him, which happened to be a lamp.

"Don't you wanna see your costume?" He smiled. I glared at him, and he took that as a yes.

He pulled a fruit loop cereal box out of his bag.

"You're always wearing those tacky paper bags, so I thought I'd change things up a little." I could tell he was supressing a laugh.  
  
"You really expect me to wear that?" I mumbled, I think I might've popped a blood vessel or something. But it wouldn't have been the first time.

"Don't be such a wet blanket, the little kids will love it!" He groaned. 

"Why don't you wear it?"  
"Talk louder, I can never hear you! And plus, I'm already in my Abel cosplay.

Sometimes I couldn't take him seriously.

**\----------------------------------------------------------**

**-Hugh's POV-**

"Tsubaki! Quit crying! You gotta wear a costume!" This kid was hard to deal with. But I obviously had no problem whatsover as I was an _absolutely fantastic responsible number_ _one great handsome amazing older brother._

"Need some help?" Tetsu walked over to me.

"Of course! A responsible big brother and YOUR senpai such as I doesn't need- _Hold on_. Tetsu, are you wearing toilet paper?"  
"No... They're bandages.... I'm a mummy.."   
"How long did that costume take you anyways?"  
"A few minutes."  
"Makes sense."

I drew my attention back to Tsubaki, he was being a brat again. He liked all the costumes we bought for him, but he didn't want to wear any.

"What about this?" Tetsu held up a fox onesie.

"He wears that smelly thing every single day!" I wasn't even lying.

"We can try it, right?"

Oh my God, how could I have been so blind? Tetsu was a miracle worker. Tsubaki didn't mind the onesie at all. He was actually quiet for once.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Third Person POV-**

"Nee-san! Where's that boy you invited anyways?" World End ran   over to his sister while she was trying to put up orange and black streamers.

"What? How'd even you find out?" She paused.  
"Hyde saw you talkin' to him after school, then he told me and I told everyone else." He seemed practically oblivious.

"Everyone else?" She tried to keep calm in hopes of the decorations not being turned into weapons that could be used to commit a certain crime.

"Not everyone else. Only Kuro, Jeje, Hugh and Lily..."  
"So everyone in our family knows?"  
"Yep!"  
"He's not coming anyway."  
"Whaat? Seriously?"  
"Why do you care anyway? Go play with Hyde."  
"He's hanging out with the wings dude and that girl. I don't wanna."

"Fine, I guess you can help with the decorations." She breathed.

"Really? Cool!" His eyes lit up.

"All right, you just need to put the cobwebs where they look scary. Can you do that?" Wrath gave her little brother at basket full of fake webs and even a few plastic spiders.

"Can I put some in Lily's room?"  
"No, you know he's scared of spiders."  
" _He's scared of you too..."_ World End mumbled to quiet for her to hear.

"What was that?"  
"Nothing, sis."

**\-----------------------------------------------------------**

"Mahiru, what're you doing? I finished making the piñata." Lily asked, looking over the kitchen bench, Misono jumping up to do the same.

"I'm icing some of the cupcakes for tonight, wanna help?" He replied with a question, grabbing some food dye.

"Okay. What do we do?" Lily asked.

"You can put these on the cupcakes. Try and use the scarier ones, okay?" Mahiru  opened a few containers full of cake decorations, they were full of face spiders, pumpkins, ghosts and other things. He put the containers, as well as a few cupcakes on a lower table so they could both reach.

"Kuro. You should help with decorating." Mahiru turned to  his friend.

Kuro looked up from his spot on the couch and sighed. "I'm way too tired... I already helped out with handing out candy to trick-or-treaters. You should thank me."

"Some kids knocked on the door and you threw one lollipop out the window! You didn't even get up!"

" _Yeah, but I helped_."

Mahiru focused his attention on the kids putting icing on cakes.

"Misono, that's way too much! You only have to put a little bit of icin-" Mahiru was cut off midway through his half scold.

"Mahiru~ Guess who's here!" Sakuya practically pranced into the kitchen. Kuro shot up.

"I don't remember letting you into my house." Kuro said in a somewhat frantic, but deadpan voice.

"You didn't, Hugh did!" Sakuya wrapped his arm around Mahiru's shoulders.

Mahiru greeted his friend and continued showing Misono how much icing a cupcake needs.

**\--------------------------------------------------------**

A few hours later, everyone was in the back yard. Staring at the paper mache  ghost hanging from a tree.

"Mahiru, It's not anyone's _birthday_. It's _Halloween_ , we don't need a piñata..."

"So? Lily put a lot of effort into it."

"Fine." Kuro breathed.

"Everyone line up."  
Ophelia was first, she hit the piñata spot on with the bat, but there wasn't even a dent.

Next up was Mikuni, he missed by a landslide, hitting Jeje in the shoulder on 'accident'.

Jeje missed his turn, as he was too busy chasing Mikuni.

Wrath tried to hit the piñata and succeeded, but again, not a single dent.

World end managed to put a mark on there, but it was tiny.

Licht dropped the bat completely and tried to kick the ghost. But all he got was a sore foot.

Hyde was utterly unobservant, and made exactly the same mistake as Licht.

Everyone was a little hesitant to let Lily, and even more Misono try, as they were only still in preschool.

Lily hit it way too softly, and Mikuni had to lift Misono up for him to even reach. But his effort was also in vain.

Mahiru actually tried jumping on the piñata, but fell on his face. And Kuro didn't even try.

When it was Sakuya's turn, there was a slight dent in the first layer, but nobody could really see it.

Hugh was next, he refused to even have a turn in fear of being humiliated in front of his siblings and Tetsu.

Last but not least was none other than Tetsu, who actually knocked it out of the tree. But it still didn't split open, and everyone was getting a little tired.

"Lily, how many layers did you put on the piñata?" Everyone looked at him.

"I wanted everyone to get to have a turn so I put on a lot... But I might've put too many on there.." Obviously, nobody was mad at him. But they figured they would have to be more creative.

After a few attempts at stomping, throwing against a shed, and shoving into the ground, Mahiru gave up and split it with a knife.

**\-------------------------------------------------------**

As Kuro put Tsubaki into his crib, Mahiru tried to convince the younger kids to go to sleep.

"Licht, Hyde, Ophelia, World, Lily  and Misono, you have to go to bed n-"  
"Why?" Almost all of them said in unison, cutting Momhiru off.

"Because we're watching  horror movies. You'll get nightmares."

That made Lily, Misono and Ophelia retreat back into their respective rooms.

"Hyde, which one's your room?" Ophelia asked before Licht volunteered to show her.

"I'll give you a lollipop each if you go to sleep?" Mahiru kneeled down to World and Hyde's level.

World agreed and ran off.

"Hyde?"

"I wanna watch the scary movie with you guys!" Hyde argued, Mahiru sighed.

"Let the kid get traumatized if he wants to get traumatized, Mom." Mahiru cringed at his nickname when he saw Kuro walk into the room.

"I agree." Sakuya nodded.

"Guys!?" Mahiru looked around, Hyde smiled.

The first movie they watched was Child's Play. Naturally, the second that doll moved, Hyde _shrieked_ and ran back to his room to Licht and Ophelia. Everyone, except Mom, chuckled at his antics.

"Mahiru, why do you do _that_?" Kuro whispered to Mahiru while everyone else watched the movie.

"Do _what_?" He said, equally as quietly.

"Look after my siblings...."  
"Well, you're my _friend_. And I'm supposed to help you out, _right_?"  
" _Right_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided that I'll continue this story, but this was a lot of fun to write.  
> (also IM SORRY I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO WRITE WRATHHH)


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are these things always at _my_ house….?" Kuro slumped over the couch in mock anguish. He briefly opened his eyes and stared around at the lights strung around the room, as well as lopsided tinsel. But most of all, the easiest thing to notice in the living room. The tree, covered in many baubles of different colours, as well as candy canes and stars. A fair few homemade ordainments were also strung, some having pictures of his various siblings and some stuck together with arts and crafts glue.

 

"I told you already, the younger kids really wanted a Christmas sleepover." Mahiru exhaled as he slid another piece of popcorn onto the thread. Speaking of which, what the hell.

"Mahiru, what are you doing with my popcorn?"

"I'm going to string it on the Christmas tree, it's tradition!" Mahiru was a little defensive.

 

"Never heard of that tradition…"

"Well- You know what, never mind…"

 

"Also, why is Leech or whatever-his-name-is here? Isn't it also that kids birthday today? Not to mention the other kids…"

 

"Licht's parents are at a concert tonight, and he can't stay home on his own. And the other children practically begged their parents."  

"I still don't see why you invited basically everyone we know, especiall- Speak of the devil." Kuro mumbled when he saw Sakuya walk into the room, having finished cleaning his teeth.

 

"I don't get why you're so hell bent on making your teeth whiter than the glue Hyde sniffs." Kuro side-eyed him, it was less of a glare and more of a _'why_?'.

 

"You didn't know? Not brushing your teeth can give you stomach problems!" Sakuya declared like it was common knowledge.

 

"Really? I-" Mahiru attempted to join the conversation but was cut off.

 

"Now, just how much of that was a lie~?"

 

Sakuya laughed a little and Kuro groaned.

 

"Guys, be more quiet. The kids are asleep!" Mahiru whispered.

**\--------------------------------------------------**

Contrary to popular (only Mahiru's) belief, nobody in the house aside from Tsubaki, was asleep.

 

There were six people in the house that didn't live there, and didn't have beds. Mahiru, Sakuya, Tetsu, Mikuni, Licht, Ophelia and Misono. Unfortunately, there were only three futons. Which were respectfully given to Misono, Ophelia and Tetsu, everyone else had to share a bed with somebody. In Hyde's room, since Ophelia was the one with the futon, Licht was 'forced' to sleep head-to-toe with Hyde.

"Get, your feet, out of, my face!" Licht near-shouted.

"Why are you so grumpy? It's your birthday! Not to mention Christmas!" Hyde sat up and blinked a few times, grabbing his glasses off the nightstand.

 

"I don't know, maybe because I'm sharing a bed with you!?" Licht had been a little quieter this time, after noticing that Ophelia was asleep.

 

There were a few minutes of peace. (Key words: A few.)

 

"Lich-tan~ _I'm hungry_ ~"

"Shut up."

"Sneak out to the kitchen with meee~"

 

After little persuasion, the two of them had woken Ophelia up and were 'quietly' tip-toeing down the stairs.

 

"We shouldn't be stealing food you guys…." Ophelia tried to reason with her idiot friends.

 

"We're only gonna steal a couple of gingerbread cookies. Not even all of them! Do it for Licht's birthday!" Hyde looked around the corner and thankfully, Kuro must've taken Mahiru and Sakuya back to his room.

 

"Stop using my birthday as an excuse to be stupid!"

 

The three of them padded into the kitchen and Hyde opened the pantry door, pulling out three gingerbread men.

 

"Woah, there's no way Nii-san made these!" Hyde handed one to Licht and offered one to Ophelia. "Hyde, Licht. I really, really don't think we sho-" Ophelia began to tell her friends off, but stopped when she saw gumdrops on the gingerbread man Hyde was holding out to her.

 

She stared at the purple, green and red candies on the stolen food. But not too long, before reluctantly grabbing and nibbling on (which obviously means taking absolutely giant bites out of) it.

 

**\--------------------------------------------------**

How did they get here? Mahiru was laying between two of the most important people in his life. His NEET-Neighbor™ and Cabbage-Curl™ which made him happy, but also infuriated. The three of them were bored, and ended up play girl's sleepovers games.

 

"Sakuya, truth or dare?" Mahiru huffed.

"Dare." "Comb your hair." "Not a chance, MahiMahi." "Hey, only I can call him MahiMahi." Kuro said without anger in his voice, only annoyance.

They stopped playing truth or dare.

Mahiru looked at the clock hanging off the wall.

"We should go put the presents under the tree, shouldn't we?" He sat up.

"My dad put them in the cupboard downstairs. Also, everyone elses' parents put a present in there, so everyone gets to open something tomorrow. Even your uncle and Sakuya's sister."

Sakuya groaned.

"Crap, she probably got me something embarrassing…" Sakuya scratched the back of his neck, while Mahiru smiled at the thought of his Uncle going to the trouble.

 

The three of them were putting the differently sized presents under the tree. Kuro with a more tired than usual look on his face.

" _My **dad** should be doing this.._ " He mumbled.

"What?" "Nothing.…"

_\--------------------------------------------------_

 

"World, go back to your room."

"But Okami~"

"I said no. Kuro Nii-san will be upset with you if you do."

 

Unfortunately, a certain younger brother was inpatient, especially for Christmas. Now, Okami had expected no less from World, but he was so damn persistent. He had snuck into his big sister's room late at night and explained that since she was his only sibling besides Tsubaki who didn't have a friend over, they should both go downstairs and open one present just a few hours before Christmas.

 

To World, it appeared that his big sister was being mean, but it was really the opposite.

 

She knew he still believed in Santa. Hell, even Hyde did still. It was likely due to the fact that nobody had really bothered to tell any of the younger siblings. And Okami didn't want her little brother to see Kuro and Mahiru putting the presents under the tree.

 

But, she gave in. And a few minutes later they sat in her room with one present from 'Santa' each.

 

World was ecstatic, and he tore through the wrapping paper to find two packets of candy. He practically squealed.

 

Okami smiled.

 

She opened her present to find a purple hairbrush, with her name on it. She knew it must've been custom, considering her name was never on anything in stores.

 

_'That boy must've helped Nii-san, there's no way he could've made this himself.'_ She thought to herself.

**\--------------------------------------------------**

In all their years, Jeje and Mikuni never thought that a four year old and a three year old could stay up past ten willingly.

"Doesn't your brother normally fall asleep at eight no matter what?" Jeje mumbled so only Mikuni could hear him.

"But Jeje it's Christmas~! You can't expect them to go to sleep _THAT_ early."

 

The two of them were currently 'stuck' playing board games because Lily and Misono were unable to sleep. Though it was hard to see the numbers on the snakes (yes, funny Jeje joke) and ladders board that Kuro kept for 'Entertainment Emergencies™', it was better than _Monopoly_.

 

Mikuni had a tendency to throw the dice half way across the room, purely for Misono and Lily's amusement, as well as Jeje's despair.

The placings were currently Mikuni. Lily, Misono and Jeje in descending order.

 

Jeje obviously didn't care about winning, but he did want Mikuni to loose. It was a true dilemma.

 

(Un) Fortunately, help came in the form of A short sixteen year old who forgot to put on his glasses, a tall fourteen year old who had to bend down to talk to said sixteen year old. Plus one baby who wouldn’t stop laughing.

 

"Fear not, _young_ Jeje, for your Hugh Nii-san is here to show you how to play a board game _properly_!"

"Why do you have Tsubaki?" Hugh frowned at his brother's ungrateful attitude.

"He wouldn't shut up unless I held him." He said in four seconds flat.

"Wait, Hugh. You’re _older_ than Jeje?" Tetsu seemed puzzled, and so did Jeje.

"I thought you were _younger_ that Okami…!" Mikuni said in between laughs.

 

_**Hughmiliation™** _ was strong.

Somehow, they all fell asleep in Jeje's room. Misono had actually fallen asleep on the board and Mikuni would slaughter anyone who tried to wake him up. The seven of them were in a mess of blankets, pillows, a few dice, and worst of all, monopoly money from pre-Snakes and Ladders.

\--------------------------------------------------

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Fifteen people, six of which being children, and one of which being an infant, all being awake at six in the morning could be a problem. Of course, not everyone wanted to be awake at that time ( _especially_ the oldest of the family). But Hyde and World had driven everyone absolutely insane in the span of approximately five minutes, with the intricate age old methods of : Jumping on your older sibling's beds, hyping younger siblings up so that they also jump on said older sibling's beds, _cold and icy **death**_ (splashes of water), and _lots_ of screaming. Add seven friends into the mix and it’s a recipe for disaster, or greatness, depends how old you are.

 

Opening presents was something everyone enjoyed, who didn't like getting new toys or clothes? But first of all, the rather miniscule elephant in the room had to be addressed.

"World, Okami. Why were two of your presents unwrapped?" Mahiru (self-proclaimed mom) questioned with his eye twitching slightly.

"…Santa left them unwrapped! Ask Okami Nee-san!"  

_"..Sure he did."_

 

Not many of the presents were exactly notable, considering most of the kids who weren't in the family's parents had saved their big presents til' they got home and World and Okami had already opened their favourites. But a few stood out.

 

Though Tsubaki didn’t even understand the concept of Christmas, he had been given a black and white blanket with red camellia flowers decorating it.

 

Lily had gotten a shining charm bracelet, from Misono ('s parents probably) which already had a butterfly, and a few crystals on it. It was fitting, considering the bracelets he often made for his big brothers and sister.

 

Hyde was bouncing off the walls, not from the presents his family gave him, but the Gil merchandise Licht and Ophelia had given him. But to his dismay. Earlier in the morning, Ophelia had gotten sick, and had to go home (but that didn't stop her from giving him his present).

 

Jeje had also appreciated the doll Mikuni gave him, ('You can join the _cult- ..club_ now!') he had said. Of course, Jeje would never admit it.

 

Hugh had mainly gotten books, which he was happy with, but Tetsu built him his own damn bookshelf! Hugh wasn't humble about things and bragged, but in a good spirited way of course.

 

The last to even open his presents, was the eldest, and everyone in his family had given him something that he'd probably never throw out, even for free ramen. Hell, even **_Green But Not The Grinch™_** had given him a present.

 

But the one he would never forget, came from Mahiru.

 

The box was small, and Kuro didn't expect much.

 

After a few moments, he pulled out a bell tied to a necklace of string. It clearly wasn't store bought, the slightly different shades of red thread were braided together strong enough to hold the golden bell.

 

"I noticed that you actually wore the one I got for you as a joke," Mahiru scratched the back of his neck.

 

"Lily told me that you lost it, so I figured I'd get you an even better one. Sorry that it's not much-"

"What a pain… You didn't have to get a present, you already do enough for me."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was convenient that there was a frozen lake a few houses away, or not.

 

Okami generally disliked the cold, so she chose to stay inside with Tsubaki. Which was fair enough, but it meant Kuro would have to skate as well.

 

Kuro wasn't really bad or anything, nor was Sakuya, he could glide around with ease. Mahiru had never been before, but he got the hang of it pretty fast.

 

It was the way he learnt that caused problems.

 

He simultaneously held onto Sakuya and Kuro, which caused some flustered expressions, which he would roll his eyes at. "It's that simple, I just don't have great balance. So let me borrow your shoulder."

 

Hugh, much like his younger sister. Hated the cold, but he still sat outside. Using the excuse that someone responsible had to watch his younger siblings from the sidelines. He sat in the snow, next to Tetsu and occasionally sipped a mocha (don't give him coffee under **any** circumstance).

 

Jeje had been 'dragged' onto the ice by Mikuni. The third eldest had long legs, which made it difficult to skate coherently, and he would stumble every few moments, much to his friend's amusement.

 

Lily had minimal trouble skating, with the occasional stumble.

 

Misono, on the other hand…

 

He would try and walk on the ice, which caused his legs to fall out from under him every five seconds, but Lily would always help him up. Misono flailed his arms around in a desperate attempt to balance, but it was in vain.

 

World, Hyde and Licht had decided to have a race. Two laps wasn't much, but everyone else had to sit and watch, even Okami came outside to see.

 

Unfortunately, half way through. Hyde was about as blind as a Hugh without his glasses, which caused him to crash into Licht. Neither of them were injured or anything, but World seemed to have no sympathy and won.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Everyone had gone home aside from Mahiru. He and Kuro sat on the couch, exhausted.

"Oh, and Kuro. What do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Nothing…."

"Just say something!"

"I don't know…. Bowling or something the kids would enjoy."

Mahiru started writing something down on a notepad that seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

"Mahiru. I was kidding."

 

Despite what it seemed like, Kuro really did appreciate Mahiru's help. Granted, Hugh and Jeje could help too, but Mahiru was never obliged to do anything for their family, but that never stopped him. He appreciated that Mahiru would look after the younger kids for whatever reason that Kuro couldn't. He appreciated whenever Mahiru would cook for them, and even try to teach Kuro how to make simple meals. He appreciated whenever Mahiru would help Hyde or World with their homework, as Kuro wasn't the best at explaining things. He appreciated whenever Mahiru would help clean, or organise events.

Long story short, Kuro was thankful for Mahiru and everything he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: 'Desperately trying not to add angst into this AU'


	5. Chapter 5

Kuro knew that Mahiru could take a joke, he knew that Mahiru could even be a 'funny guy' sometimes.

 

So them all ending up ten-pin bowling on new year's eve was no misunderstanding.

"Mahiru, why…." Kuro sighed.  
"What do you mean? You said you wanted to come~" Sakuya and Mahiru smiled.

=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

They had divided into two teams. Team one being Kuro, Hugh, Jeje, Okami, Hyde, World and Lily (Tsubaki can't really play so he didn't count). While team two consisted of Mahiru, Sakuya, Tetsu, Mikuni, Licht, Ophelia and Misono.

"Okay so what are the team names?" Mahiru said while they were getting shoes.

"Team Hedgehog!"  
"No more team names."

=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Team one and two were in separate games to compete and see who would get more points.

Kuro went first, with obvious reluctance.

He barely even bowled it, not even caring where it went. A gutter was pretty much fate at that point.

 

Mahiru went second, and somehow got a strike, saying it wasn't that complicated.

 

Hugh had forgotten his glasses, and he was pretty much blind as a bat (ha) without them.

 

Tetsu was strong. Like, the strongest person there. And he had full control of the ball.

 

Jeje had been forced into wearing the paper bags, and his vision was obscured.

 

Mikuni liked to pretend he was good at everything, even when he was absolutely terrible at something. Bowling was one of those things.

 

Okami was surprisingly good, she knew how to be calm and how to control it.

 

Ophelia was also surprisingly good, she had an optimistic approach to these sorts of things.

 

Both World and Hyde had been way, way, way too wild with their aim and missed almost completely.

 

Sakuya, had practised. Admitting that he and his older sister liked to go bowling frequently.

  
Lily had knocked over a few pins, which he was really happy about.

 

The last person to give it a shot was Misono, who couldn't even lift the kid's balls, Mikuni and Jeje had gone to the canteen for drinks, so Mahiru and Tetsu had to help him out.

 

He knocked over one pin in the end, but he nearly smiled about it.

 

Team two of course, had won. There were no hard feelings or anything, and they all decided to get Gelato afterwards.

 

Unfortunately, heat, wind and ice cream wasn't the best mix.

 

As they all stood outside, the gelato dripped and the wind blew it all over them. A bit of melon flavour got into Licht's fringe, which nearly caused the third world war.

=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

When they all got back, everyone changed into pyjamas, a lot of clothes were obviously borrowed.

 

Mahiru, for whatever reason had felt responsible, and was shovelling ice-cream stained clothes into Kuro's laundry machine downstairs. Kuro, was sitting down there with him.

 

"It's your birthday, you should go back up…."  
  
"It's also new year's, but that’s not stopping you."  
  
The two of them made awkward eye contact.

 

Mahiru continued to work with a thick silence lurking in the room.

=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
At around seven pm, they were all outside, and Sakuya went home to celebrate with his sister.

"Who wants to play with firecrackers?!" Hyde shouted, way too excited.

"Hyde, NO." Mahiru and Kuro practically said in sync.

 

"Misono~ How are you gonna stay up til' tomorrow?" Lily chimed, while the two of them were drawing on the concrete backyard porch with chalk.

"I dunno, maybe I could get some sugar off of Hyde?"

Lily nodded and they continued to draw flowers and patterns.

 

Hyde, Licht and Ophelia were climbing a tree. Hyde was noticeably terrible, but he wasn't giving up.

"Hurry uuup!" Licht shouted at Hyde who was still on the ground.

"Here, I'll help you out." Ophelia outstretched her hand to Hyde, and he grabbed it.

 ** _I'm holding her hand!_** Hyde thought it was the best thing to ever happen in the entire time of his existence, it really was a miracle.

=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

At only a few seconds to midnight, they all sat inside and waited for the firework livestreams to start.

 

Mahiru felt a slight tugging on his shirt.

"Mamahiru! You should give Kuro nii-san a new year's kiss!" Hyde whispered.

Kuro pretended not to hear it, but his cheeks had different plans.   
"S-Sorry, my brother's an idiot." Kuro turned away from his 'friend'.

Mahiru chuckled a little. "I think he almost has the right idea-"  
**"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**  
"...And happy birthday Tsubaki!"  
Cheering erupted throughout the room, which was great.

Except Kuro hadn’t heard Mahiru.


End file.
